madokafandomcom-20200222-history
And I'm home
and I'm home is the third and final ending theme from the ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' TV series. It plays at the end of Episode 9. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 錆びついた心、 音もない世界、何を見てるの? またねを言える顔を探すよ それを繰り返すだけ 気付けばそこには ひとりきりで泣く後ろ姿 辛いような、 寂しいような、 場所。 手を繋いでいたいんだ 何度目の気持ちだろう ここにある温もりは 間違いでも構わない、傍にいること 涙の音、ため息の色 今、確かめる現在地 冗談みたいな毎日 見たい、見たい、未来 強がりの声も掠れたな、 と 夢に落ちるの 抱えた膝、目を落とすと すぐに崩れてしまいそうで このまま、このまま ふたりきり駆け込む遠い出口、 まだ、期待しているの。 さあ 笑って見つめ合うんだ。 単純で無邪気な顔、 くしゃくしゃの思い抱いて 迷い込んだ場所さえ優しすぎて 何度でも名前を呼ぶよ 不確かな未来でも 離せないもの、思うだけ心が痛いよ ここにいるよ ここにいるよ 帰る場所はここだよ? いつだって変わらない 思いを残すの。 |-|Romaji= Sabitsuita kokoro, otomonai sekai, nani o miteruno? Matane o ieru kao o sagasuyo sore o kurikaesu dake Kizukeba soko ni wa hitorikiri de naku ushiro sugata Tsurai youna, sabishii youna, basho. Te o tsunaide itainda Nandome no kimochi darou koko ni aru nukumori wa Machigai demo kamawanai, soba ni iru koto Namida no oto, tameiki no iro ima, tashikameru genzaichi Joudan mitai na mainichi mitai, mitai, mirai Tsuyogari no koe mo kasureta na, to yume ni ochiru no Kakaeta hiza, me o otosu to sugu ni kuzurete shimai soude Konomama, konomama futarikiri kakekomu tooi deguchi, mada, kitai shite iru no. Saa waratte mitsume aunda. Tanjun de mujaki na kao, kushakusha no omoi daite mayoikonda basho sae yasashi sugite Nando demo namae o yobu yo Futashika na mirai demo hanasenai mono, omou dake kokoro ga itai yo Koko ni iru yo Koko ni iru yo Kaeru basho wa koko da yo? Itsudatte kawaranai omoi o nokosu no. |-|English= With two hearts rusting together, in a world without sound; what do you see? I'm searching for the face who will say "see you again," I'll just be doing it over and over again. If you would only notice that right there; was a figure from behind crying all on its own. It was a rough place, and a lonely one, but we joined our hands. No matter how many times you feel that way, there will always be warmth here. Even if it was a mistake, I don't care, I'll always be by your side. With the sound of tears and the colors of a sigh, I'm sure this is where we are now. A jestful everyday life; I want to see it, I want to see it, that future. When the bluff of false courage in my voice began to falter, the dream began to end Holding my knees, when my vision fades, I know I'll quickly collapse. If it stays like this, if it stays like this the two of us will have to rush to the only furthest exit. Even now I still have hope. Now, let's smile and gaze at each other. With a simple and innocent face, let's embrace our disheveled feelings. Even this place where we've lost ourselves feels so gentle. I'll keep calling your name no matter how many times, even if the future is uncertain. It's hard to say goodbye, it hurts every time I think of you. I'm right here. I'm right here. Please come back and be with me. It won't ever change; these emotions which have been left behind. Videos This song does not have an official video. Track List Music Collection Disc 1 # prelude to Act 1 # Scaena felix # Postmeridie # Conturbatio # Puella in somnio # Salve, terrae magicae # Desiderium # Gradus prohibitus # Credens justitiam # Sis puella magica! # Inevitabilis # Pugna cum maga # Vocalise Op.34 no.14 # Umbra nigra # Venari strigas # Agmen clientum # Signum malum # Serena ira # Incertus # Ave Maria # Decretum # Anima mala # See You Tomorrow # and I'm home # Connect -Game inst.- Trivia * and I'm home is considered to be Sayaka Miki's and Kyoko Sakura's theme. * The illustration paired with this theme appeared as an Easter in Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 2: The Eternal Story. Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Character Theme